ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 crater like things on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. Ditto2.png|Ditto in the Original series Ditto_UA_mejor_imagen.PNG|Ditto in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities *Ditto has the ability to clone himself without limit. *Every Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others wants them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. *Ditto and his clones are all linked, which allows them to share each other’s physical sensations. *He is more flexible than a human. *He can also breathe underwater. Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel the same pain. If the original Ditto is defeated, the clones are automatically defeated as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Ben 10 *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand, Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull, played basketball, one Ditto and was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans which were a hybrid of Stinkfly and Ditto. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto saved Mrs. Fang. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Ditto was used by Kenny to find the Null Void. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse *Ditto returned in Ben Again, where he battled Eon. Appearances Ben 10 *''Divided We Stand'' (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben Again'' (first reappearance) Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ditto and Way Big Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Ditto (coming soon) Trivia *According to himself, he is not fast or strong. *Ditto seems to be a homage to the Warners from Animaniacs, having an iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms and similar color layout. **Ditto's voice actor is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Raphael’s from the 1980s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. *In Hot Stretch, Ben said that, according to the fan site, Ditto is his cutest alien. See also *Ditto/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Duplicator Aliens